


Memorable Nightly Stream

by 257



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meant to be a joke, atleast, ended up not as one, i think, not as much as it originally was, plz enjoy, still not sure what tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/257/pseuds/257
Summary: Maki just wants to watch a stream in peace, and Eli's worried about her housemate donating their renting funds to a stranger on the internet. Not understanding its appeal, Eli decided to watch the stream with Maki, and happened upon a chance encounter with a certain someone.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Memorable Nightly Stream

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea as a joke but ended up making it kinda serious. took too long but at least its finished so. have this
> 
> hope you enjoy !!!

As Maki was watching her TV, she felt several buzzes coming from her phone. Taking it out of the pocket of her grey jacket, she looked at the notifications. Her eyes quickly focused on a Twitter notification from her favorite internet personality : Nico-Nii. She first found out about her while searching through the internet watching idol videos. She needed to know how generic idol music sounded like to compose an “idol-like song” for one of her clients. While searching, she came across Nico-Nii and instantly fell in love, so now she follows everything she does, whether it’s her Instagram or YouTube Live Streams or a new video series reviewing idol figurines or makeup products. 

Point is : Maki really likes her, and when she sees the notification of her going live, she’s definitely gonna watch it. As Maki tuned into the livestream on her TV, she also took her laptop out for any donations she might(definitely) make. 

“Hello everyone! It’s the world’s favorite idol, Nico-Nii~” the speakers plugged into the TV spoke, “Thank you all for joining Nico in Nico’s stream today.” 

Maki checked the chat on her laptop and, yup, the chat’s going wild. Well then, time for the first donation. 

“Oh~! Nico’s already getting donations this early on~ My, thank you for the donations~” the internet idol chirped from Maki’s TV, “There’s SecretIdolLover with 1000 yen, NicoStepOnMe with 2500 yen and RichTomatoGirl with 10000 yen! Thank you all for your donations~” 

Maki felt smug with a smile on her face. ‘Take that, NicoStepOnMe! I beat you in donations again today!’ she exclaimed in her head. 

As Maki silently proclaimed her insignificant victory, her apartment door opened to let in her housemate. 

“Maki! I’m back.” Eli walked into the living room, “Are you watching that internet idol again?” 

“Of course.” Maki plainly stated. 

“We need to do something about your obsession.” Eli replied. 

“Shut up Eli, let me watch this in peace.” 

Eli walked closer and looked at the TV, before she saw a certain detail on the stream layout. 

“Maki...isn’t that your... account name?” Eli asked, pointing to a portion of the screen that had “Top Donator” written on it with a certain number next to the name. 

“Yes...? What’s wrong?” Maki asked confused. 

“Uhh... Why does it say you donated 10000 yen...?” 

“...Because I did...?” 

Eli looked at Maki, then at the TV, then back again to Maki, before taking a deep breath. “You... you donated... 10000 yen... to a streamer...” 

Maki calmly looked at Eli, “Yes.” 

Eli took a deep breath, “I’m gonna take a bath.” 

“Alright,” Maki replied, before focusing on her stream again. 

Before Eli went to the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of hot chocolate, turning on the water for the bathtub before she made her way into her room. She really needed to help Maki with her obsession over that, what did she say it was called? Ah right, internet idol. If left unchecked, Maki might spend their entire renting fee on donations. Maybe even more. She really need to do something. 

Eli went back out into the living room to check on Maki. As expected, she was far too focused on the stream to even notice Eli’s footsteps. Eli also noticed that the number beside Maki’s username on the Top Donator section had went up to 12500 yen. Eli sighed, before going to the bathroom again. 

In the bathroom, Eli quickly stripped off her clothes, before submerging her body into the bathtub. The water was maybe a bit too hot, but that didn’t bother Eli from her thinking. What was so good about that internet idol anyway? Why is Maki so obsessed with her? She didn’t know. If she asked Maki, she’ll probably say something like “I don’t expect you to understand” or something like that. 

As Eli kept fretting about Maki’s obsession, she started to feel a little dizzy. A mix of overthinking and the bath’s heat, she thought. Eli got up and got out of the bathtub, quickly drying herself and wrapping a towel around her body. She then went out of the bathroom to go to her room, catching a glimpse at Maki and the TV, before entering her bedroom. 

After changing into her pajamas, a comfy light blue-striped white sweater and greyish-purple shorts, Eli went into the living room to check on Maki. As Eli entered the living room once more, she discovered the number next to Maki’s username had jumped up once again on the TV, now being 20000. 

“Maki?” Eli asked. 

“Yes?” She replied. 

“Did you donate more money?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

Eli just looked at Maki, who was too focused on the stream to look at Eli, and sighed. What was she gonna do with her? 

“What’s even interesting about this?” Eli asked. 

“What do you mean? Does this not interest you?” Maki asked back. 

“Not really, no.” Eli replied. 

“Hmm,” Maki hummed. 

As the pair of housemates were chatting, a new person had entered the stream on their TV. Contrasting the smaller stature of the internet idol, this person was much taller and bustier. Their hairstyles were quiet similar, only the new person had her purple hair hanging much lower compared to Nico-Nii’s. 

Eli noticed the new person on their TV as she took a seat next to Maki, sipping her hot chocolate she had prepared earlier. The new person piquing her curiosity, she decided to ask Maki who the mysterious person was. 

“Who’s the purple one?” 

“One of her friends, name’s Nozomi or something.” Maki answered without looking away. 

“I see...” Eli nodded. The more she watched the stream, the more Eli was charmed by this Nozomi. How had she not seen her before? Why is Maki watching Nico-Nii instead of Nozomi? Unless... Nozomi doesn’t have her own channel and Maki watches Nico-Nii’s to see Nozomi!

“Uh, Maki?” 

“Yes?” 

“Does this Nozomi have her own, uh, channel?” 

Maki looked at Eli, “Yes, she has a channel.” before turning her attention back to the stream. 

Well. That debunked that theory. 

“Do you, uh, happen to know what it’s called, by any chance?” 

Maki just shrugged, “Let me watch this stream in peace.” 

And that’s that. Putting down her empty cup of hot chocolate, Eli went in her room to retrieve her tablet, before returning to the couch. She started browsing the internet to find Nozomi’s channel. As she surfed the internet, she found several fan accounts. However, she hasn’t found Nozomi’s account. As she kept searching, Maki asked her, 

“Are you looking up Nozomi’s account?” 

“I’m trying to...” Eli answered without looking away from her device. 

“It’s up there on the stream.” 

Eli looked up from her tablet, looking at the TV instead, and found Nozomi’s channel name near the corner of the screen, next to a helpful label that said “Titzomi’s channel”. 

“TarotMoonQueen...” Eli whispered as she typed those words into her tablet. The search screen showed Nozomi’s recent videos, along with her most popular ones. Instantly clicking the subscribe button(and the bell), Eli went about finding her account on social media. 

“Well~ that’s all the time Nico has for today~ thank you everyone that stopped by to watch the stream, and an extra Nico thank you to everyone who donated something~” chirped a sweet voice through the TV. 

Eli, startled by the sudden noise, looked up at the TV to see a 25252 yen donation from Maki, the only comment from the donation saying “I love you Nico-chan, you’re so cute~!” 

“Aww, thank you RichTomatoGirl~ I love you too~!” the internet idol sang, “Well then, once again, thank you all for watching Nico’s stream today~! Nico hopes you had fun and hopes to see you all again next time~” 

“Also thanks to Nozotits here for her appearance today.” Nico quickly added in a deadpan voice, before finishing the stream. 

As the stream wrapped up, something suddenly came to Eli’s mind. A worrying thought. At least, worrying for her. She quickly opened her web browser on her tablet, and searched the following : 

“Is TarotMoonQueen single?” 

The search results were... a mess. Several links to theories about a “secret lover”, other theories about the possibility of her and Nico-Nii dating. Looking at the sheer amount of theories scared Eli, worrying her even more. 

“I’m gonna go out for a bit.” Eli decided. Maki stayed silent, only nodding. 

Eli made her way to the doorway, putting on her sandals, before going out the door into the cold night air. Leaning on the railing, Eli watched the night sky overlooking the area in front of their apartment. Looking at the stars had always calmed her down, even though she’s afraid of the dark. Maybe it’s because of how they shine in the dark? Who knows...

As Eli continued stargazing, the sound of an opening door was heard nearby. 

“Don’t worry Nicocchi, I’m just getting some fresh air!” a cheery voice said before a door shut close. Eli looked at where the voice came from and, lo and behold, saw Nozomi in the flesh. Nozomi noticed Eli’s staring, and approached her with a wave. 

“Hello! I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new?” Nozomi asked with her lovely voice. 

A blush quickly filled Eli’s face, “Eh? I- uh- you- no- you're- eh?” 

Nozomi laughed at Eli’s inability to speak properly, “It’s okay, take your time.” 

After a few moments, and a few deep breaths, Eli finally calmed down. 

“Are you, perhaps, uhh, the Nozomi that just streamed with the internet personality called Nico-Nii?” 

Nozomi laughed again, prompting Eli’s face to blush once more, before answering, 

“Why, yes. I am. Even though you asked strangely. Are you a fan?” 

Eli gulped, nodding as her words failed her, and replying once she’s recovered from the shock that THE Nozomi that she JUST saw on stream was here in front of her. 

“Y-yeah, I watched the stream just now...” 

“Ah~ would you like to come in and have a drink with us?” Nozomi offered. 

“Y-yes, of course, thank you!” Eli stiffly said, bowing her head. 

“No need to be so formal, now. Follow me.” and so Eli did. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Where was Eli? She said she was gonna clear her head or something, but she isn’t back yet. Maki thought of texting her, but realized she left her phone at their apartment. Sighing into the couch, she reluctantly got up and headed to the doorway. Pocketing her phone in her jacket, she put on her sandals and went out into the cold night looking for Eli. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

As Eli followed Nozomi into an apartment, a familiar voice soon introduced itself. 

“Nozomi? You’re back? That was quick.” 

“Yo~ I brought someone here~” Nozomi answered the voice.

“You picked someone up in three minutes?” the voice asked, bringing a blush to Eli’s face. 

“E-eh? N-no, it’s not like that...” Eli tried defending herself. 

That was when the head of the voice showed itself, peaking out and looking at the pair at the doorway. 

“It wasn’t like that, Nicocchi. She’s a fan, so I thought I’d invite her in.” Nozomi explained. Eli was relieved, but at the same time, kinda sad. 

“So, what do you want? An autograph?” the head peaking out harshly assumed. Eli shook her head in response. 

“N-no... I just came because Nozomi invited me...” Eli weakly stated. 

“Wanna drink anything?” the head offered. 

“Just tea is fine.” 

“I’ll also have tea, please!” Nozomi said, as she took of her shoes. Eli also took off her sandals before she entered their apartment. 

“So how did you find out about Nico’s cuteness?” Nico asked as she was making the tea. 

“Uhh, my roommate is, a Very Big Fan.” 

“I see,” she replied, “Well, introduce me to them sometime, okay~?” 

“A-alright...” 

As Eli took a seat in what she assumed to be their dining table, she heard a muffled voice call out her name. 

“-li! Eli!” 

“Is that your friend?” Nozomi asked. 

Eli sighed, getting up from the chair. “It probably is.” 

She made her way to the doorway, exiting the apartment of her new aquaintances. She quickly found her housemate looking at her from a few meters away. 

“What are you doing in someone else’s apartment?” said housemate asked. 

“I was, uh... invited in...” Eli answered. 

Maki raised an eyebrow, before sighing, “Just don’t go with suspicious people, okay?” 

“Alright,” Eli nodded, “Would you like to join us?” 

“Let me lock the door first.” Maki answered. 

“Alright. I’ll wait for you inside, just call me again like you did before.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Eli heard the familiar calling of her name from her housemate. Before she was able to get up, Nico dashed past her. 

“I’ll get it this time,” she said as she got to the door. 

Nico opened the door to a _spectacularly beautiful_ red-haired woman, so much that she practically _stunned_ Nico in place, along with forming a blush on Nico’s face. The woman was looking away while twirling a strand of her _beautiful_ red hair, looking at the open door a moment later. 

______As Maki saw who was at the door, a mad blush quickly filled her face. She quickly turned her back on the smaller girl, who was _just Too CUTE_ , and hid her blushing face. Her mind couldn’t process what was happening. ___ _ _ _

________Several thoughts raced through Maki’s mind, all of them along the lines of “OHMYGOSHSHEISSOCUTEWHATSHOULDIDOSHOULDIASKFORANAUTOGRAPHORTELLHERWHOIAMORWHAT-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A-are you Eli’s friend?” Nico asked the woman showing her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maki slowly turned her head to face her, “Y-yeah...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“W-well then, c-come inside,” Nico made her way back into the apartment, Maki following closely behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As the two made their way into the apartment, Nozomi quickly took notice of the blushes present on both of their faces, and decided to tease them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh? Did something of note happened at the door?” Nozomi asked in a smug tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The pair’s blushes intensified upon hearing Nozomi’s question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-nothing happened, w-why?” Nico answered, followed by a “Hmm” from Nozomi which sounded doubtful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re a big fan of Nicocchi’s, aren’t ya?” Nozomi now aimed her question at Maki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maki’s blush grew even more, “W-well, uh... y-you could say... I guess...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli laughed, deciding to join in on the teasing, “Really? Didn’t you say you were her “Number One Fan” ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maki blush somehow intensified even more, her face practically glowing. “E-Eli!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh really? Nico’s Number One Fan?” Nico challenged, blush still present on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you sure you want to be saying that?” Nozomi joined in, “Nicocchi has a super rich someone simping for her, can you compete with said person?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-yeah!” Nico said, “Are you sure you can compete with RichTomatoGirl?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hearing this just fueled Maki’s blush even more, along with Eli’s laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“W-well, Maki? What do you think?” Eli struggled with her laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uee, ueeeeehhhhh...” Maki just stood there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli decided to help her housemate out, and hooked an arm around her neck. “Well, Maki over here, also happens to have an account called RichTomatoGirl, so, do with that information as you may.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nico and Nozomi stood in shock over the information, Maki still blushing furiously and Nico blushing a little less than Maki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ueehhh, n-nice to f-finally meet you, N-Nico-chan...” Maki said as she looked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-nice to finally meet you too, uh, Maki?” Nico asked, to which Maki nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, Nicocchi here really appreciates all your donations, they’ve basically kept her alive, right?” Nozomi said, trying to help lessen the awkward tension._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-yeah, th-thanks for that...” Nico said as she looked away, not able to handle eye contact with Maki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-no problem...” Maki replied, copying Nico’s movement and looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli sighed, shaking her head, “Maki, I’m gonna borrow you key, okay?” she said as she put her hand on Maki’s shoulder. Maki nodded, reaching into her pocket and handing her key over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, I will be going back now, would you like to join me?” Eli asked Nozomi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure!” Nozomi decided, “you two behave while we adults are gone, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, Nozomi and Eli were out of the apartment, leaving the two blushing ones behind. Well. this is awkward. Now what? Suddenly, an idea came to mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, Nico-chan,” Maki looked at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“W-what?” Nico asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve got an idea of something we could do.” she answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“W-what is it...” Nico gulped, smiling nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maki just smiled at her. This wasn’t how she expected her night to go, but she might as well make the most of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And make the most of it she will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> take the ending however you want. what they did is up to ur imagination ;)
> 
> Eli pj : https://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/index.php?title=File:Eli_pure_sr320.jpg  
> Maki clothes : https://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/index.php?title=File:Maki_cool_sr313.jpg
> 
> original title was supposed to be "Maki simps" but it somehow became not a joke so it was changed.


End file.
